error
by akame hatake
Summary: Orochimaru planea la destruccion de Konoha y Anko esta dentro de sus planes...y el unico que la salvara es...
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí les presento mi primer historia espero que les guste

-""- diálogos

() Pensamientos

/ Acciones

&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&

Era un día llovioso en konoha y yo tenía un resfriado de aquellos, pero al parecer a la quinta no le importaba eso, quería que nos viéramos en su oficina por un asunto importante según ella. Cuando llegue no había absolutamente nadie, entre directamente a la oficina de la quinta

_**-"Kakashi, lamento haberte echo venir pero al parecer es a ti en quien confía mas"-**_ Tsunade se encontraba sentada y llena de papeles por todas partes

_**-"No te preocupes, ¿de qué querías hablar?"-**_me senté en una de las sillas que estaban frente a ella

_**-"Te eh llamado por una cuestión muy importante… el hecho es Anko no aparece por ningún lado, me preocupa puesto que sabemos que Orochimaru está formando un ejército, y creemos que Anko puede ser requerida por Orochimaru"-**_ me sorprendió que me dijera eso

_**-"¿Tan poca confianza le tienes a ella?"-**_suspire profundo_**-"La buscare no te preocupes"-**_ me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta y me fui

Me preocupaba el hecho de que Tsunade creyera capaz a Anko de irse con Orochimaru…..Anko podría ser muchas cosas e incluso tener muchos defectos, ella era una loca, psicópata, adicta a los dangos, peligrosa, testaruda, volátil pero nunca sería capaz de engañarnos. Comencé a buscarla en su departamento pero al parecer no había nadie, le pregunte al joven que le vendía los dulces pero me afirmo que no la había visto desde hace ya varios días. Después de buscar un muy buen rato repose enfrente de un calendario importante que tenia Tsunade_**, /comienza a llover/**_ en este calendario decía el día es el que había muerto alguien...le eche un vistazo a los días de este mes… _**(Ya sé donde estas)**_ me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el panteón de konoha...

Y ahí es donde estaba ella. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo con vestimentas negras, me quite mi chaleco y me acerque lentamente hacia ella, cubrí su cabeza con el chaleco, ella volteo a ver desprevenida

_**-"Si continuas en la lluvia cojeras un resfriado igual que el mío"-**_le sonreí lo más amable que pude_/se sienta/_ no sabía que decir, ella solo miraba la tumba de su padre, comenzaron a salir un par de lagrimas por su mejilla, preferí quedarme en silencio sentado a un lado de ella_./ANKO: se recarga en su hombro/ _recosté mi cabeza sobre la suya… aun no sabía como apoyarla, era pésimo en este tipo de situaciones_ /suspira/_, Anko volteo a verme y comenzó a reír levemente… al menos le había sacado una pequeña sonrisa. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Después de un buen rato logre convencerla de que nos fuéramos, comenzamos a caminar durante el trayecto hacia su departamento, aun la sentía algo triste,

_**-"Deberías de dejar de pensar en que fue tu error"-**_ no la voltea ver

_**-"Se que fue mi culpa"-**_ _/miro hacia el suelo_**/-"Aun no puedo aliviar mi culpa"-**

_/voltee hacia ella, toma su mano, la jala hacia él y la abraza_**/-"Te prometo que lo matare, se llevo a Sasuke, lastimo a muchos de la aldea y aunque él me haya dado el sharingan de Óbito no se lo agradeceré, más bien fue como una maldición, pero lo más importante es que te lastimo a ti"-**aun la abrazaba

_/ella dirigía su rostro hacia el mío y sello mi promesa con un beso dulce, tierno, lento, no había prisas, el beso podía durar semanas enteras/_

_$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$_

_Bueno pues aquí esta mi primer historia espero que haya sido de su agrado por favor comenten _


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues lamento la confusión que les cause, de hecho la primera historia tiene continuación. He aquí el segundo capitulo

%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&&%&&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&6%&%%%&%&&%&&&%&%&%&

Después de el beso todo el camino fue muy silencioso e incomodo, aun me costaba trabajo creer que desconfiaran de ella, dudo mucho que Anko fuera capaz de irse de nuevo con Orochimaru, Anko se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada hacia enfrente, debes en cuando soltaba una sonrisa que me fascinaba, demostraba tanto cariño, después de dejarla en su casa ni siquiera nos dedicamos una sonrisa honesta, me dirigí en silencio hacia la torre de la quinta

_**-"Al parecer ya has vuelto"-**_ Tsunade se levanto de su silla

_**-"Anko está en su departamento, pero aun así me decepciona que puedas desconfiar de ella"-**_ no me moleste en verla al rostro

_**-"No desconfió de ella, es solo que Orochimaru sabe cómo convencer"-**_se acerco hacia una ventana_**-"Conociéndola ella creerá que será una oportunidad para vengarse de Orochimaru"-**_ni siquiera me miro solo miraba hacia la ventana

Me retire en silencio, estaba dispuesto a defender a Anko yo no permitiría que ella volviera a irse con Orochimaru. *no tiene sentido que me lo prometa a mi*/llega a su casa/

Desperté algo desorientado. Maldita sea mi gripe me tenía muy cansado todo el día, me termine de arreglar y me dirigí hacia la tienda de ramel, necesitaba algo caliente para sentirme un poco mejor

Después de tomar un rico ramel calientito, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, vagando por el centro de konoha me encontré a Anko gritándole a Naruto. *¿Qué demonios estará pasando?* me que de un rato viendo lo que sucedía hasta que me decidí acercar hacia ellos y detener a Anko que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

_**-"¡Anko!, ya deja de gritarle"-**_/_la tome por la cintura/ __**-"¿Qué es lo que les sucede a ustedes dos?"-**_ aun seguía muy desconcertado

_**-"¡SUELTAME! este gusano me quito mi bolsa de dangos"-**_se veía furiosa, tal vez hasta era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza

_**/la hice voltear hacia mi/nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, podía sentir su dulce y cariñoso aliento sobre mi rostro/*quisiera volver a repetir lo que paso ayer***_

_**/voltee desatentamente hacia Naruto, quien tenía un letrero que decía: Kakashi y Anko, y varios corazones alrededor de los nombres, para terminar de arruinar el momento el mocoso gritaba fuertemente lo que decía el cartel/**_

_**/Anko y yo nos separamos y fulminamos con la vista a Naruto, el inútil comenzó a escaparse y Anko lo seguía de cerca/ /rie/ **_ambos eran muy parecidos, me fasinaba la locura de Anko cuando estaba cabreada….

%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Bueno pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo… y aun faltan mas comenten por favor :)


End file.
